1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital image processing methods and more particularly to methods for converting an image from a bit map representation to a run end or run length representation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are many image manipulation methods in the prior art, none is known which teaches or suggests the method of the present invention.